The present invention relates to gyroscopes and, more particularly, to magnetically stabilized gyroscopes capable of defining a suspension system above a base area and at a uniform height thereabove.
The use of magnetic fields to accomplish a suspension and/or gyroscopic function is not completely unknown in the prior art. Examples thereof appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,589,039 (1926) to Anschutz-Kaempfe, entitled Gyroscopic Apparatus; 3,794,391 (1974) to Grosbard, entitled Magnetic Rotor Assembly; and 3,941,402 (1976) to Yankowski, entitled Electromagnetic Shock Absorber.
The above prior art which is the most pertinent known to the inventor, does not define a free-standing system in which the gyroscopic element is capable of indefinite suspension above the plane of a base unit in opposition to the force of gravity. Additionally, all of the prior art known to the Applicant requires, for it to continue operation, a direct source of alternating current. Also, the related housing about the magnetically suspended element is, in the prior art, very close thereto, such that applications of such prior art apparatuses are considerably limited.
There exists many areas of testing in which the utility of a free-floating object would be useful in the measurement and study of fluid behavior on or about such an object. Also, the value, merely as a novelty item of such a structure is believed to be significant.
The instant invention is properly classified in one or more of the following areas: U.S. Class 308, Subclass 10; U.S. Class 335, Subclass 216, 219 and 285; and U.S. Class 248, Subclass 206.